


Day 8: Creator's Choice

by TaraTyler



Series: SuperCat Week 3 [8]
Category: Supercat - Fandom, Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, soulmate tattoo au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-30
Updated: 2017-04-30
Packaged: 2018-10-25 23:42:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10774932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TaraTyler/pseuds/TaraTyler





	Day 8: Creator's Choice

Kara’s soulmate tattoo had appeared when she was twelve. This usually implied that her soulmate would be significantly older since Kara hadn’t hit puberty yet. Her parents had seemed concerned if not overly worried. It had taken the form of a single band around her wrist, much like a bracelet. If she chose to or ever needed to, Kara would be able to keep it covered easily with a bracelet.  
She was oddly proud of being the first in her grade to acquire her soulmate tattoo, though it wasn’t necessarily uncommon. All of the other girls Kara’s age, and a few of the boys were very interested in it and loved to look at it. However, Kara’s parents had raised her quite well and she didn’t brag about it or show it off in any mean way. In face, she tended to just study it as a means of better understanding her soulmate.  
At sixteen she started the journal. Her soulmate remained on a pretty even keel most of the time. Whoever it was was pretty levelheaded, and Kara thought that that would be good for her own hard-headed and rather excitable personality. She wondered if her own soulmate put as much thought into the marking as she did.  
\-----/////-----  
Cat’s marking appeared when she was seventeen. She went to every high-end dermatologist that her mother could dig up, but not one of them could identify it. It wasn’t at all raised above the skin and it displayed no signs of inflammation other than being warm to the touch. It didn’t hurt Cat at all and she eventually came to like it. The marking set her apart, it made her special, and the way that it changed colors was kind of pretty.  
Katherine pestered her for years to wear bangles or something that could cover it. She told Cat that she thought that it was gaudy, and even gross if it actually was some kind of disease. Cat thought of the mark sentimentally after three years of wearing it with pride, though. It connected her to something special, she knew. Something that was far away and beyond any Earthly understanding.  
Cat wouldn’t be able to understand the marking until years later after an accident. After a source turned on her, Cat found herself falling from the CatCo balcony. While working under Perry White. As he always did, Superman arrived right in the nick of time. Cat found herself in his arms, completely weightless and screaming bloody murder. She didn’t think to mention her fear of heights to him as he flew to the roof of the building she had just fallen from. He set her down with unexpected gentleness; that was when she noticed it.  
“Superman… off the record, what is that mark on your finger?” Cat asked, the desperation in her voice grabbing his attention.  
“It’s one of the few surviving remnants of my planet; a soulmate mark to help me find the person that I am meant to spend my life with. The colors change to reflect her various moods, much like the rings you humans wore back in the day.” Superman’s voice was eerily familiar, and Cat tried to place it while simultaneously processing everything that he had said. He holds up his hand to display what he had been speaking about. His own mark had formed around the index finger of his right hand.  
Cat nodded her understanding as she rolled up her blazer sleeve in response. She held up her arm for him to see. The mark flashed from lavender to a dull gray.   
“Those are dream colors. Whomever your soulmate is, they’re asleep right now; deeply enough to dream.” Superman explained. “Are you… Kryptonian?” he asked hesitantly.  
“No, does that mean that my soulmate is?” Cat replied, wondering how that could be when Superman was the last of his kind.  
“There’s… there’s another survivor? I don’t… I don’t understand how that could… I was told that I was last.” his voice breaks and his eyes fill. Cat wonders who knew enough to tell him that. She wonders if she’s the first person to see Superman cry.  
She gently places a hand on his shoulder, hoping to comfort him.  
“I hope that you find whomever it is...for both of our sakes.” she says softly, before heading back in the building, giving Metropolis’s hero his due privacy.  
“But once you find her, don’t tell me. I want to have the whole experience. I enjoy the mystery and the excitement.” Cat adds, much to Superman’s surprise.  
The next day, back at work, Cat looks at Lois Lane’s right hand. Her suspicions confirmed, Cat shoots Clark Kent a friendly grin and a wink.  
\-----/////-----  
As a thirteen year old, new to Earth, Kara thought that the universe had played a cruel joke on her. Though the mark should have been dead and black with the death of her soulmate on Krypton, it glowed even more brightly than ever under this new yellow sun. Kara didn’t ever want to consider that she might have a soulmate on this new planet when she had just lost everything she had ever known. She didn’t want a new soulmate and she didn’t want anything else from this planet. She didn’t want to do anything.She just wanted to be sad.  
\-----/////-----  
The Danvers family was the best adoptive family that she could have asked for. They allowed her to mourn and didn’t question the odd band of cloth tied around her wrist. Eventually they even managed to coax her into doing family things with them. Once Alex came around to her, Kara finally felt as though she belonged. She never forgot her family, and the band around her wrist constantly reminded her of what she had lost and what could have been.  
\-----/////-----  
Kara had always been drawn to CatCo Worldwide Media. Cat Grant was a badass feminist woman who set trends, informed, and told things how they were. Kara wanted to work for her and be near her. Cat had a lot to teach her and Kara felt like she was ready for just about anything. When the opportunity to be her personal assistant opened itself up for her, Kara couldn’t say no.  
\-----/////-----  
This girl was not at all what Cat Grant had expected. Despite some early mistakes, (see: Chipotle) Kiera Danvers might be the best assistant that Cat had had to date. She might even end up breaking the two month record. Kiera had an uncanny ability to take whatever Cat threw at her nad keep going, almost as though she knew what Cat was actually thinking. She had even considered actually going to the trouble of learning her real name.  
\------/////-----  
There was another Super. A Kryptonian who probably wore a band around her wrist that matched Cat’s exactly. She had never been quite so elated or terrified. Especially not all at once. Cat replayed all of the tapes from every angle, trying to figure out who this girl could possibly be. On a notepad that was always on Cat’s nightstand, she gave up for the night and left the girl’s new title.  
**_#Supergirl_**  
\-----/////-----

Kiera Danvers had always been a little bit odd. Her sunny smile hurt Cat’s eyes and she fiddled with her glasses way too much. It reminded her a little of Clark Kent, a reporter-slash-superhero that she had known back in Metropolis. It had been a surprise to the both of them that she hadn’t outed him. He had sworn to her that Lois Lane would never know that she knew.  
A horrible thought crossed Cat’ ind after her memory of Clark Kent. She dug through her drawers until she resurfaced with a file marked Danvers comma Kara. She had scribbled ‘Reporter’ over the top the day that they had met. So, that was her first name. She skimmed the pages until she came to what she was looking for.

> Reference: Kent, Clark  
>  Relationship: Cousin

“Kara Danvers! My office, right now!” Cat paged loudly enough that the IT hobbit nearly fell out of his seat in shock.  
The young woman scampered in, looking nothing like a hero. She was wearing glasses that were constantly sliding down her nose, a sundress in a garish shade of pink, and a white cardigan. Cat dismissed these details as Kara rambled about something that went in one ear and out the other. Despite the prominent slump, Cat’s soon-to-be former assistant had strong shoulders, broad enough to wear that cape beautifully. The hair was a perfect match, though as Cat was just realizing, she hadn’t worn it down since the day that Supergirl had surfaced and there was no way to that the fake glasses could disguise those absolutely gorgeous, piercing blue eyes.  
“Ms.Grant, did you actually want anything? That glare isn’t giving me much to go off of.” Kara said softly.  
“Could you ditch the cardigan for a minute? I promise that I don’t intend to have it burned, at least not yet.” Cat took a moment to decide on a course of action before speaking.  
She slips a golden cuff bracelet off of her wrist as Kara obeys silently. The band of tattooed ink around her wrist is an odd mix of apprehensive/ turned on rose gold. The color reminded Cat of a sunset. Cat shrugged, as long as she never saw that horrific Millennial Pink again she would be happy. Cat tosses the cardigan onto the coffee table and offered the cuff to Kara with her bare hand, the marked one behind her back. When Kara moved to catch it, Cat yanked the bracelet she used to cover her mark off.  
“Wait, you can’t…” Kara protested but was cut off when Cat showed her her own tattoo.  
“You?” Kara asked, unable to form a coherent thought, much less a sentence.  
“Come on, I think I owe you a lunch… Supergirl.” Cat took her elbow and let her out of CatCo without a word of explanation to anyone. 


End file.
